1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child-resistant blister package formed by a plurality of panels separated from each other by fold lines, with a first panel including a plurality of first apertures defined therein, the first apertures being disposed opposite corresponding second and third apertures, respectively, defined in neighboring second and third panels. More specifically, the invention relates to a package wherein the first apertures may be covered by a, preferably translucent, bias able material to restrict direct access to a blister contained in the package via the first apertures, wherein the biasable material and the radially extending channels or spokes extending from the first apertures, either together or alternatively alone or separately, assist a user in applying a substantially evenly distributed pressure to a blister for removal of a product from the package.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to use blister packages to package small, solid articles or products which may be dispensed from the package by applying pressure to the blister to force the article or product from an individual blister or capsule through a rupturable membrane. Since this type of packaging is typically used for marketing medicines, the invention will be referred to herein with respect to a package particularly suitable for such use, but it should be understood that the package may be used for other products as well, such as food products, like candy, etc., or non-consumable articles, like batteries for hearing aides and the like. Recently, a substantial effort has been directed toward providing packaging that contains sufficient impediments to prevent children from easily opening the package and gaining access to the package articles or products while still providing adults with easy access to the articles or products contained therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,202 to Mellon discloses a paperboard blank used for constructing a self-contained, re-closeable package (2) that includes a center panel (6) with a side panel (4) extending from a first side and side panels (8), (10) and (12) in series, extending from the opposing side. Upper and lower flaps (36 and 28) extend from the center panel (6). See FIG. 1. The center panel (6) includes perforated apertures (18) defined therein that receive the blister packs (54) in the side panel (12) and the side panel (10) includes perforated apertures (28) defined therein that receive blister packs (58) therein. Articles (52) and (56) are placed in the blister packs (54) and (58), respectively, such that when the side panels (10) and (12) are folded over the fold line (26), blister packs (54) and (58) are retained between panels (12) and (6), and (10) and (8), to keep the blister packs (54) and (58) in place. At the same time, apertures (24) defined in the side panel (8) receive the blisters (28) in the side panel (10). Side panel (8) is then folded over fold line (30) onto the back of the panel (12). Upper and lower panels (36 and 38) are then folded over the back of the panel (8). The side panel (4) is then folded over fold line (14) to form the fully assembled package (60). See FIGS. 2-6.
However, to access the blister packs (54) and (58) of the package (2), a user must first open the package (2) by unfolding the panels (4), (12), (10), and (8), and then applying pressure to the appropriate blister to force the article through the back of the corresponding panel. The Mellon package (2) does not appear to teach a package that permits access to the blisters by applying pressure to the blister via an outer or first panel so as to force the article contained in the blister out a second panel that opposes the first panel with the blister being disposed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,768 to Morita et al. teaches a case for a press-through package (e.g., blister pack) having a first sheet member (1) that has an accommodation-hole forming section with plural accommodation holes (4) and a second sheet member (9) with take-out holes (11) corresponding to the accommodation holes (4). A press-through package (PTP) is placed between the first and second sheet members so that when first sheet member (1) is folded onto the second sheet member (9), one or more articles (e.g., pills) can be taken out from the blister pack through the take-out holes (11). See FIG. 3. A blocking sheet member (18) extends from the first end of the second sheet member (9) and folds so as to be placed between the second sheet member (9) and the press-through package or blister pack (PTP) when folded. The blocking sheet member (18) has plural holes (23) that initially do not match in position to the accommodation holes (4) and take-out holes (11). This ensures that the pills are securely blocked by the blocking sheet member (18) from being taken out of the press-through package (PTP). The blocking sheet member (18) can then be torn from the connection strip (20) and slid until the holes (23) are matched in position to the take-out holes (11) so that the pills can be removed from the case of the press-through package (PTP) by applying pressure to a corresponding blister that is protruding through the top panel. See FIGS. 1-2.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0235367 to Initini teaches a tamper-evident child resistant package (10) suitable for pharmaceuticals having a front sheet (14) with a plurality of apertures (24) defined therein, a rear sheet (28) having a plurality of tear strips (44) defined therein, the front sheet (14) and the rear sheet (28) being secured together about a portion of their periphery with the apertures (24) and tear strips (44) being in registry with each other. See FIG. 3. A blister pack (48) is mounted intermediate the front sheet (14) and rear sheet (28) that is slidable between a first position wherein the blister pockets are aligned with the apertures (24) of the front sheet (14) and a second position wherein the blister pockets are not aligned with the apertures (24) of the front sheet (14). When in the aligned position, the user can access the pharmaceuticals by applying the needed pressure to the blister to force the article through the rear sheet (28), and when in the non-aligned position, the pharmaceuticals cannot be accessed. See FIGS. 4-7.
However, Morita does not appear to disclose the first sheet member (1) and the blocking sheet member (18) that are folded over the second sheet member (9) being on the same side relative to the second sheet member (9). Rather, the first sheet member (1) and the blocking sheet member (18) are both folded over the second sheet member (9) and are on neighboring sides relative to the second sheet member (9). Moreover, the holes (23) of the blocking sheet (18) and the take-out holes (11) of the second sheet (9) are not aligned, thereby requiring a rather costly and complicated mechanism, i.e., the corrugated sheet (22) of the blocking panel (18) and the cuts (7) and cover (8) in the elongated hole (6) of the first sheet member (1), to manipulate the blocking sheet (18) so that the contents of the package can be accessed that would appear to be difficult for senior citizens to access.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0173291 to Specker et al. (Specker) discloses a package having a rectangular base (2) connected to an insert cover (4) by wall section (3) on one side and first and second panels (20) and (21) connected to the base (2) on the other side by side wall section (12). See FIG. 1. Apertures (36) formed in the base (2) are temporarily closed by members (16). Openings (24) and (25) are defined in the panels (21) and (20), respectively, wherein the openings (25) are sealed via perforated lines by a guarantee section (26) therein. A blister package is inserted between the two panels (20) and (21) such that the blisters extend through the openings (24) of the panel (21). When the panel (21) is folded over panel (20), their respective openings (24 and 25) are aligned with each other. To access the contents of the blister, the panels (20) and (21) are folded out of the packaging, the guarantee section (26) is torn away, and then the contents are forced from the blister by applying pressure thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,960 to Price discloses a package (10) formed from a blank (23) having panels (A, B, and C) separated from each other by score lines (26 and 27). The package (10) includes a bubble chamber (12) bonded to a rupturable barrier (19) to hold a product or tablet (13) therein. A blister pack (37) containing at least one bubble chamber (12) is placed on top of the center panel (B) wherein the bubble chamber (12) extends through oval slots (36) formed in the panel (B). Panel (C) is then folded over score line (27) onto the center panel (B) and placed in direct contact with a backing layer (62) of the rupturable barrier (19), and then panel (A) is folded over score line (26) directly onto the panel (C) to complete assembly of the package (10). Panel (C) is heat sealed to the rupturable barrier (19) and the panel (A) is heat sealed to panel (C).
The panel (A) includes score lines (18) that define an access panel (17) aligned over the bubble chamber (12) and that may be peeled away along the score lines (18). The panel (C) includes score lines (48) that define a bendable breakaway panel (21) that is also aligned with the bubble chamber (12). When the access panel (17) is peeled up and away from the panel (A), an access opening is defined exposing the breakaway panel (21), which remains in an intact state. By pushing against the bubble chamber (12), the tablet (13) is forced against the rupturable barrier (19) until the rupturable barrier (19) ruptures and the breakaway panel (21) breaks away to expose the table (13) through the access opening.
However, the afore-mentioned related art does not appear to provide a mechanism for applying a substantially uniform pressure to a blister so as to expedite removal of an article being retained by the blister.